


Misunderstandings

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Anger, Bickering, Cheating, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not really though, Panties, squabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rin was going to be lucky if he wasn't castrated by the end of this experience...





	Misunderstandings

Haru very rarely got angry, but when he did, it was a terrifying sight. His voice, which was usually calm and emotionless would suddenly become loud and full of anger, his ocean-blue eyes would light up with the rage of a thousand suns, and he became borderline belligerent. It was a complete contrast to the quiet demeanor he usually carried, which is why Rin thought it seemed more intimidating. 

Rin always found it somewhat unfair when people said that he was scary one when mad, simply because he kicked over a trash can every now and again. In comparison to Haru’s anger, his anger was nothing more than a puppy growling in frustration. 

And right now, much to his dismay, Haru’s anger was directed towards him. 

But Haru wasn’t just angry at him. He wasn’t just mad at him either. No, he was furious at him. And the worst part was, Rin couldn’t necessarily blame him for being so, either. After all, the situation at hand did not look good, and the evidence available did not exactly paint him in the best light. 

Haru had just come back from visiting his family. Rin had stayed behind because he had to attend some classes and do homework. A simple enough scenario. Eventually, Haru came back from his trip, Rin, had gone grocery shopping in preparation of his return. Once he had returned home and put the groceries away, he patiently waited for Haru to come back home. When Haru came through the door, they had greeted each other, hugged, kissed, all of that good stuff, and then Haru went to go and put his suitcases away in their bedroom. Rin had followed close behind, wanting to help him unpack. But when they had opened the door to the bedroom, the first thing that attracted their attention was a pair of frilly, vermillion-red panties laying on the ground. 

Let’s just say, it didn’t take long before Haru was throwing accusations and Rin was desperately trying to defend himself and his honor. But what could he say? He honestly didn’t know where the panties came from. He didn’t invite anyone over during Haru’s absence. They weren’t his. So who did the panties belong to? He didn’t know, but that didn’t exactly help prove his innocence. It just seemed like he couldn’t formulate a good lie.

Was this a curse of some kind? Did he piss off a deity of some sort and now a magical pantie fairy had placed this damning piece of evidence in his room to try and incriminate him? He honestly didn’t know, and he wasn’t exactly sure he was going to survive long enough to find out given how pissed Haru was.

Right when he was about to flee to the door and escape before Haru got any bright ideas about grabbing a knife and castrating him, the two of them suddenly paused as they heard the front door squeaking open. Turning his head, Rin saw his little sister, Gou, poking her head in, looking sheepish.

He was immediately about to shoo her away, not wanting his and Haru’s fight to be broadcasted to the world pr to get his sister concerned, but before he could, she stepped into the house and raised her hands in a gesture of peace, saying, “Sorry to interrupt, but I had snuck in here a while ago using the key you gave me, because Seijuro and his buddy invited Chigusa and I to go swimming, and I think I accidentally forgot something-”

All of a sudden, she stopped talking, her face coloring red as she suddenly noticed the pair of panties dangling limp in Haru’s hand. Then, suddenly she exploded, screeching, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE?!”

Now all of a sudden, Haru was the one who was terrified and desperately trying to explain himself as Gou ranted at him, chasing him around the house. Rin, despite himself, quickly took a breath of relief, before chasing after the two of them, wanting to help Haru explain. 

He was glad this little misunderstanding got resolved.

His dick was as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a quick little idea I thought up of and decided to write down. I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I wanted to write RinHaru for a while, so I am glad I finally got the opportunity to. 
> 
> As always, critique is wanted and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
